Laryngeal tubes are designed to secure a patient airway during anaesthesia and cardiopulmonary resuscitation. A laryngeal tube may include a primary inflatable cuff, mask, or elastomeric cuff disposed on its distal end for blocking the oesophagus and a secondary inflatable or elastomeric barrier intermediate the distal and proximal ends for blocking the pharynx. Fluid communication is thereby established from the patient's mouth to the larynx. Due to space limitations in the buccal cavity, laryngeal tube improvements are desirable which provide functionality additional to securement of a patient airway.